Three of A Kind
by dragoneyes171986
Summary: UPDATE! the bureau is brought a little closer together when three young girls are taken in TITLE CHANGE & NEW CHAR.but not til ch 9 which has been taken down redone and back up now rnPlease R&R Thanks!
1. Ice & Fire

A girl no more than 17 years old sits outside in the cold night air, with only a large oversized wool sweeter to keep the cold away, her eyes red from weeping.

"Why did I get stuck with this!!" Marcy cries, as she sends a stream of ice from her hand and it shatters a nearby park bench.

"Hey, careful with that, why aren't you at home, I bet your mother really misses you" a small framed woman with dark hair says

"I don't have a home, and as for my mom missing me, she could care less, she dumped me in a gutter and left me to freeze, and it's like you care anyways" Marcy says acidly as an old man steps out of a near by car

"We do care. My name is Broom, Professor Trevor Broom and this is Liz Sherman and we've been looking for you Miss Hopkins, we're from the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense and we've come to ask you to join us" Pr. Broom says

"Why?" Marcy asks scowling

"You have a gift" Liz says calmly

"This isn't a gift, you wack job!!!, because of this, my life isn't worth jack shit!" Marcy yells getting up from the bench

"That's what I thought before the Professor brought me to the Bureau, I was your age then, and I learned to accept my gift, it came at a cost though, I left many times before staying for good, and since then I've learned to do much more than I could have on my own" Liz explains walking over to her

"What gift could you possibly have that's like mine" Marcy whispers looking up at her as Liz takes her gloves off and ignites her hand then puts the flames out

"Cool" Marcy whispers

2 weeks later at St. Brian's Institution For Troubled Children a man greets Pr.Broom and Liz as they walk in

"Professor Broom, Miss. Sherman, good to see you again, how was your trip" Dr.Jackson asks

"Fine, thank you, now if we could see this young girl, please" the Professor asks

"Of course, right this way" he says as they start down the hall when a woman comes storming down the hall

"I've had it with that little monster!!" she shouts pushing a clip board roughly into his hands "you two must be here for Irma, thank God and good luck you're going to need it with that little imp!"

"Oh no, stay here, she's angry and she can be a real wild cat when she's angry" Dr.Jackson says gravely

"I'd prefer to speak with her as she is, Dr.Jackson" Professor Broom says

"Please tell me you're joking Pr.Broom" Dr.Jackson says

"I never joke Dr. Jackson" Pr.Broom says

"All right" Dr.Jackson says he brings them down a long hallway to a large metal door with the words "Danger Use Extreme Caution When Entering" and opens it books and papers and pop bottles are littered around the floor a girl sits curled up on a bed in the corner reading.

"Hey, Jack-off-son, it's called knocking try it some time" Irma says scowling at him then going back to her book.

"Irma, this is Professor Trevor Broom and Liz Sherman they'd like to speak with you" Dr.Jackson says ignoring her comment

"So, you're the latest to be conned into taking me, you're gonna be sorry, they're all sorry" Irma says looking at them

The next day both girls sat in the front room, Marcy sat against the thick glass of Abe's tank reading a book as Abe floated close to the glass of his tank looking over her shoulder intently and Irma sat slumped in another arm chair her dark eyes fixed grimly on the fire burning in the fireplace, Hellboy, Liz, the professor and three other agents come in.

"Girls come here for a second, there's some things we need to discuss" Liz says pulling out a chair and sitting at a table.

"Here it comes ..... 'we don't want you get out now!' ... that's how it always is" Irma grumbles still staring at the fire.

"Shut up kid" Hellboy retorts

"Kiss my ass!" Irma replies curtly

"Keep it up kid and I'm gonna ...." Hellboy starts saying when Irma interupts

Your threats mean nothing to me demon they hardly even phase me"

Hellboy takes a step towards her, she stands up her face showing the same grim expression.

"That's enough, the both of you, now we've asked you here to discuss your schedules now you will continue your studies History English Math and the like from eight in the morning to one in the afternoon, now you will be taught to defend yourselves, loading and using a firearm-" the Professor starts when Irma cuts in

"When do we start that part of the training?"

"Ok I strongly suggest NOT giving this kid a gun" Hellboy says

"As I was saying, you will both be assigned an agent" the professor continues

"Great, a baby sitter, just great, I don't need any agent looking after me and breathing down my neck every time I do something" Irma said sourly

"Kid's got a point, she doesn't need an agent, she needs a muzzle" Hellboy grunts

"the agent that you are assigned will be your partner" the professor continues "they will assist in your training and your studies twice a week you each will be working one on one with Abe on meditation, Liz on control of your powers and be taken on routine missions with Hellboy and-" he stops short and looks at Irma who has formed a small ball of flames and is balancing it on the tip of her finger

"you will obey every agent in this building as you would me, have I made myself clear, Irma" he finnishes Irma looks up at him gives a sarcastic salute

"keep Major Stupidity away from me and you got yourself a deal" Irma says

later that evening Liz talking with Hellboy

"quiet a spirited pair don't you think Red" Liz asks

"yeah, they're something all right" he answers

"Blue and Marcy I think are gonna be the best of friends they're so much alike" Liz says with a laugh

"yeah she loves books" he answers lighting a cigar stump

"and Irma-" Liz starts

"is a little monster" he finnishes the sentence

"Red, she's been through a lot, she's got a lot of breathing problems" Liz says looking at him

"asthma?" he asks

"don't know, she's going to the med lab for tests tomorrow" Liz answers

Dreams

_a girl walks down a dim corridore lit by dozens of candles in sconces the light reflects off the stained glass windows she aproaches an old man hunched over_

_"it's getting late, they're waiting for us" the girl says_

_"it is late isn't it" the old man asks turning to the girl_

_"it is yes" the girl answers_

_"then we should head home now" the man says getting up slowly_

_"I brought your scarf and hat from the car" the girl says giving him the bundle _

_"thank you my dear, well off we go then" the old man says putting his coat on then his scarf but waits until he's outside to put his hat on_

Liz jolts awake

"Liz ... you ok" Hellboy asks with a yawn

"the professor I saw the professor and one of the girls was with him they were in a church, they were leaving

Testing Terrors

a screech cuts through the hall Liz dashes to the med lab just as Irma runs out

"NO!!! no not again!! NO!! I WON'T LET YOU!!!" Irma cries running to Liz

"Irma what-" Liz starts to say

"no more testing please Liz don't let them" she whimpers as a man comes out of the lab

"miss would you please come back in here so we can proceed with the tests" he asks

"no!" Irma cries

"Irma, what's wrong" Liz asks putting an arm around her

"ever since I was little it's been nothing but tests, IV's, and needles it hurts" she whimpers

"how old were you when you started having tests done, Irma" Liz asks

"when I was about eight, eight and a half" she replies "about nine years"

a woman comes out of the lab

"damn it Jordenson, I told you to ... " she starts shouting but stops short when she sees Liz

"Irma this is a friend of mine, Dr.Kate Benton she's really very gentle" Liz says gently

"how do you know" Irma asks

"because she's my docter" Liz answers

"c-can she be my docter instead of him" Irma asks

"if it's ok with her" Liz says looking at Kate

"of course you can, so what do you say we give it one more try" Kate asks

"only if Liz stays with me I-I don't like being alone during tests" Irma says

"sure" Liz says and follows Kate and Irma back into the lab


	2. Marcy's Biggest Fear

Marcy shuddered as she watched Irma slide into Abe's tank for their first aquatic training session

"all right Marcy, you next" Abe says looking up at Marcy

Marcy takes a step back then another

"N-no!" Marcy cries bolting from the tank room and down the spiral staircase and toward the large doors to leave the library when she runs smack into a large red road block

"Whoa, kid! Where do you think you're going? You have lessons with Abe" Hellboy says looking down at her

"I don't want to" Marcy murmured looking down at her feet

"Why not?" Hellboy asks

"'cause" Marcy whispered still looking at her feet

"sorry kid but that isn't a good enough answer, so back you go" Hellboy says turning her around and pushing her gently back toward the spiral stair case

"I'm scared of the water! Ok" Marcy blurts out pushing past him and leaving.

Hellboy turns to follow her

"Let her be" Professor Broom said walking to his son

"How can a kid her age, be afraid of the water!?" Hellboy asks looking down at him.

"When she's ready, she'll tell us but until then just give her time, besides I know of one other young child who didn't like the water much either" Professor Broom said with a slight laugh.

No one saw Marcy for the rest of that day.

Marcy looked at her clock 1:28 in the morning, she pulled the purple pajama top on over her white tank top and buttoned it up and was careful not to trip on the cuffs of the matching pajama bottoms as she walked into the large dark library and curled up on the nearest large arm chair

"Bee in your bonnet, Marcy" a voice asked from her left

"Sorry" Marcy mumbled looking into the soft blue glow of Abe's tank

"No need to be sorry I was awake myself" Abe said settling to the bottom of his tank

"For running out of the training session" Marcy said looking at him "I used to love the water, I could never get enough swimming into a single day, I loved it so much. Then it happened, I don't know how, but I was doing the back stroke, like always, in the big pond about a mile behind the halfway house I don't know how but somehow I couldn't move my legs I was about 5 feet from the shore so I just treaded back with my arms when I pulled myself out my legs were frozen in a block of ice just below the knee. I never went into the water to swim again after that" Marcy said looking at him

"That won't happen again Marcy. We can help you" Abe says putting a webbed hand to the glass of his tank.

"How?" Marcy asks sliding off the chair and scooting up to Abe's tank.

"With practice. That's how" Abe said looking back into her eyes.

"I don't think all the practice in the world is going to do any good. I'll still be scared." Marcy said with a slight laugh.

"Maybe. But maybe not. You'll never know unless you try. Will you?" Abe replied

"Guess you're right. So what kind of practice did you have in mind?" Marcy asked

"Swimming! What else."Abe said in a matter of fact tone of voice.

"I was afraid you were going to say that." Marcy said in despair, making a face.

"I knew you'd be pleased." Abe said chuckling

"Well unless you plan on shrinking me five times my normal size, you better have a bigger place to practice in." Marcy sighed in dislike.

"I know of a place, don't worry." Abe says watching her give a large yawn. "My goodness, what a yawn, why don't you go back to bed now Marcy?" Abe says gently.

"I'm not tired Blue." Marcy said crawling back into the chair and curling up with her head resting on the arm of the chair.


	3. Practice Makes Perfect

The smell of food roused Marcy from her sound sleep.

She looked around and blinked. She remembered falling asleep in the library.

"Well, look who finally decided to wake up, man kid, you sleep like a rock! Wish I could sleep that way." A large Red blur said.

"What time is it?" Marcy asked sitting up, a blanket falling back from her shoulders. Marcy noticed that some one had moved her from the chair to the nearby couch while she was sleeping.

"Time for you to get up and get ready." Was his reply "You start practice with Abe in half an hour."

"Practice?" Marcy asked with a yawn

"Swimming" Pr.Broom said coming down the spiral stair case

"But I know how to swim" Marcy said getting up and stumbling to her room which was thankfully three doors down from the library. She pulled her pajamas off and pulled on the solid black bathing suit she had been issued a week after she got there, then rummaged through a box of things until she found what she was looking for a black draw string bag and a smaller box. She opened the box and sighed sadly at its contents as one by one she took them out and unwrapped them. She laid every thing out on the floor and looked at the collection of medals, trophies, and many ribbons.

"You get those for science fair or spelling competition or something?" a voice asked from the doorway.

"Swimming. I used to be the best in the tri-state area, but that was a long, _long _time ago and it's never going to be that way again." Marcy said gathering up the medals and ribbons and tossing them in the box then setting the trophies on top and closing the box and shoving it back in the closet and grabbing the bag and heading back to the library.

"Where do I go for practice?" Marcy asked Pr.Broom.

"Upstairs in the larger tank area, third door on your left." Pr.Broom said without looking up from his book.

"Thank you Pr.Broom" Marcy said as she climbed the stairs to the second floor and into the tank room.

"Ready?" A voice asked from below her

"Whoa! God Abe, scare the hell out of me why don't you!" Marcy said falling back on her rump she glares at him as she gets up

"Sorry, ready to begin?" Abe asks

"Yeah, yeah keep your shorts on" Marcy grumbles pulling her hair back then steps to the edge takes a deep breath takes a divers stance and with expert form dives in and without even glancing at Abe she dives back under the water and swims to the other side of the large tank comes up for a breath and with one fluid movement disappears back into the water and back to the other side.


	4. First Mission Freak Out

First Mission Freak Out

It was nearly two in the morning when the alarms went off rousing a sleepy Marcy

from her sound sleep.

"Wha's going on?" Marcy asked stumbling from her bedroom and into the library.

"Get dressed kid, you're going on your first mission" Hellboy said gruffly "Ok, someone's gotta get Irma up and it's not going to be me!"

"Don't look at me, that kid's an animal when she's woken up too early" Clay said motioning to a large scratch on his hand from when he had tried waking up Irma before.

"Well you don't have to Agent Clay, I'll wake her myself " Pr. Broom said shuffling off towards Irma's room.

"Wait!? Pop no, she's . . ." Hellboy said hurrying after him and catching up to him just as he entered Irma's room

"Irma . . ." He said putting a hand to her arm "Come now Irma, wake up"

"Urmph . . ." was the answer that came from the heaped up blankets with an arm protruding from under them

"Oh hush! You need to get up now" Pr. Broom said

"Let me try, pop" Hellboy said scooping up the ball of blankets and shaking them out sending Irma flopping onto the cold tile floor

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR! ! !" Irma yelled glaring at him "Get dressed kid you're going on a mission" Hellboy replied a smug smile on his face.

The sight that greeted them as they stepped out from the garbage truck was pure evil, large bearish creatures with the legs of a very large bird of prey, a whip like tails that ended in a razor sharp blades a foot in length, and the head, torso, and arms of what looked like a decomposing ape.

"WE CAN'T TAKE ON THOSE THINGS! WE'RE JUST KIDS! ! !" Marcy hissed at no one in particular, just as the earth shaking booms of Hellboy's gun the Samaritan exploded a few feet from where she and Irma were crouched behind a stack of pipes watching as the other agents fire at the creatures, Liz sends a stream of fire that engulfs a group of three of the creatures, she spots a creature going towards Marcy and Irma.

"RED! !" Liz screams, before Hellboy can react a creature leaps at him, a shard of ice from Marcy, stabs into the creature followed by a ball of red hot magma from Irma

As they return Irma slumps down against the loading dock door.

"You Ok kid?" John asks, Irma doesn't answer she sits there, the same grim blank look on her face the one she wore when she first came to the Bureau.

"Liz! Red!" John calls getting up and running to where Liz was standing next to Hellboy talking with Clay

"Hey, there's something wrong with Irma" John says, Liz starts running towards Irma but Hellboy gets there first.

"Irma . . ." Irma begins crying "Come on half pint let's get you inside" Hellboy whispered picking her up.

"She's never killed before. It scared her" Abe said looking at Irma from across Broom's library as she sat curled up in a quilt on the couch next to Liz.

"I thought Marcy would be sensitive to violence. Not Irma" Hellboy said shaking his head in confusion. "She was real gutsy when she stood up to me that first time I met her."

"Those who appear brave on the outside, aren't always brave on the inside son" Pr.Broom said putting a hand on his large red son's shoulder. "And Irma happens to be one of those people"


	5. A Glimpse of What's To Come

A Glimpse of What's To Come

Irma jolted awake, tears rolling down her cheeks. She was still in the library.

Hellboy walked down the dark hallway to the kitchen, as he walked through the library he heard it, the sound of someone crying, and not just any someone, but Irma.

"Irma?" Hellboy said as quietly as he could.

"R-Red?" Irma whimpers

"What's wrong kid, come here" Hellboy coaxes her as he sits "Bad dream?"

Irma whimpersand nods her headfresh tears spilling down her cheeks.

Hellboy pulls Irma's trembling balled form into his lap.

"It's all right kid it was just a bad dream, that's all" Hellboy said rubbing her back.

"Irma stay here, Ok?" Hellboy asks getting up and putting Irma on the couch, Irma nods her head. Hellboy goes to the tank and raps loudly on the glass. "Blue, swim over here for a sec would you?" Hellboy says as Abe swims up from where he had been sleeping.

"You bellowed, Red?" Abe asked with a yawn.

"Yeah, watch the kid, we got a new problem, and no it can't wait til morning. We need father's help with this one." Hellboy said heading for Pr. Broom's room.

* * *

Hellboy crept quietly into his father's room.

"Something troubling you son" Pr. Broom murmured.

"How . . ." Hellboy starts to ask.

"You are very easy to detect coming down that hall" He answered.

"Irma's had a dream about something and what ever it wasshe's scared to death she wouldn't answer me pop she just sat their shaking" Hellboy said helping Pr. Broom out of his bed.

* * *

The sun was slowly rising in the sky as the questions began.

"What did you see in the dream Irma?" Pr. Broom asked watching as Irma timidly nibbled on a cracker.

"I remember... whispers" Irma whispered.

"Who's whispering?" Pr. Broom asked.

"I don't know? Whenever I go to sleep I hear them.

'Rest your head and go to sleep

open your mind to those who weep

from now until the time you wake

we will know what life to take

every life will be at stake

every person, even you

but those with power we shall renew'

I want them to stop, but I don't know how to stop them, I don't know what they mean" Irma finished, she starts coughing up tiny sparks followed by tiny droplets of blood. "Ow . . ." Irma whimpered before she blacked out.


	6. Irma and Liz

NOTE this chapter is short it probably redefines the meaning of "short" the next one will hopefuly be longer

Irma and Liz

Irma heard noise people talking, she could only make out some of what was being said.

". . . her abilities seem to be agitated by her breathing problems . . ."

that's Abe, Irma thought

". . . you go on ahead Abe, I'll stay here with Irma . . ."

that's Liz, Irma thought as the sound of a door shutting decided she was awake

Irma squinted against the bright light as she opened her eyes.

"My throat hurts can I have some water" Irma croaked trying to sit up only to have gentle hands softly push her back down.

"Not yet sweety, I'm sorry" the soft caring voice of Liz said as her soft hand cupped Irma's cheek

"How are you feeling?"

"My lips are sticking to my teeth, and my mouth feels like I've been eating a glue stick and a few pieces of chalk." Irma muttered.

"We'll ask Dr. Benton if you can have something to drink, when she comes to check on you"

Liz said smiling at her softly.

"What happened?" Irma asked

"You coughed up some sparks and some blood then passed out, but it's over now and everything's fine it's Wednesday in case you want to know" Liz answered as Dr. Benton comes into the room.

"Hi Irma, feeling better" Dr. Benton asks.

"Yeah but I'd like something to drink my mouth is all dry and sticky" Irma said in a wry voice

"I have a better idea, how about breakfast instead?" a voice said from the door way.

" Hey John, come on in." Liz said as John came in with a tray of food.

He sets the tray on the night stand and hands a bowl to Irma, who makes a face of extreme distaste.

What is it?" Irma asked

"Porridge, it'll be easier to swallow." John said

"Looks like some one already swallowed it" Irma grumbled picking up her spoon and eating it quickly in five large scoops, a look of loathing on her face the whole time.

"Here" John said with a small laugh, handing her a cup, Irma gives him a look. "Don't worry, it's just apple juice"


	7. So Many Questions, So Little Answers

NOTE this chapter will be short

So Many Questions So Little Answers

Irma walked into the library and tapped on the glass of Abe's tank.

"You don't need to tap on the glass Irma" Abe said swimming up from the bottom of his tank

"Sorry" Irma mumbled sitting down and leaning her head against the glass. "What was it like before the professor found you?"

"I'm not really sure, all I really remember is the shock they gave me to revive me everything before that I can't remember." Abe stated.

"Wish I couldn't remember anything before I met the professor." Irma said.

"Like what?" Abe asked putting a webbed hand to the glass.

"Lot's of stuff" Irma said putting her hand on the glass next to his.

The images of a small girl being teased, poked, hit and the words of hate and disgust left Abe in horror.

"I always thought that I really did deserve what I got, all the bruises the other kids gave me, maybe I did deserve it" Irma said in despair.

"No one deserves that, no one, especially you" Abe said looking at her.

"When I was little every one made fun of me, especially at recess, I'd sit on a bench next to the door most of the time. One day I was sitting there, staring at my shoes, like usual. I didn't know they were there until the jump rope hit my arm 'Come on we're playing circus we need you for the freak show, now get over there and pretend to be in a cage like you should be freak' Amy Smithson said she hit me with the jump rope again, that's when I just lost it, I got up and tackled her, I slammed her down on the pavement into a mud puddle then I went inside.

I still have the scars from where she hit me wit the jump rope" Irma explained rolling her left sleeve up showing the faint "C" like shapes caused when you hold both handles of the jump rope then hit someone with it like it was a whip "Why do people hate?"

"For many reasons the way they look, pray, what they believe in, who they love, there are many reasons people hate" Abe said sadly shaking his head

"Do you ever wish you . . . well . . . had a family, Blue" Irma asked

"I do have a family the professor, Red, Liz, agent Myers, you, Marcy even Tom Manning, are family, a family doesn't need to be made up of people related to one another, family is when you're surrounded by people who love you and care about you, and you have a family who loves you here" Abe answered looking at her. "Off to bed with you now, it's almost eleven"

Irma got up and said good night to Abe then went to bed.


	8. Lost in thought in and translation

Lost In Thought and Translation

Hellboy walked into the Library and stopped, Marcy was upside down in an armchair one leg in the air the other dangling over the armrest .

"What are you doing?" Hellboy asked peering over the back of the chair

"Thinking." Was the mild reply from Marcy

"Mind if I stick around and watch?" Hellboy asked sitting down on the couch.

"Sure you might even learn how to do it too." Marcy said staring at the ceiling.

"Nah. I just want to be here for the lecture you're gonna get when pop see's you" Hellboy said with a laugh.

"He's already seen me like this, he said it's ok as long as I don't stay in this position for too long or fall asleep" Marcy said swinging her legs forward and rolling backwards off the chair.

"What were you thinking about?" Hellboy asked raising an eyebrow at her

"Stuff" Marcy answered curling up in the chair

"What kind of stuff?" Hellboy asks

"Lot's of stuff like, if psychics are so real why do they have to ask for your name? Why are there locks on convenience stores if there open 24 hours a day? If a schizophrenic kills himself is that considered murder? And what sick bastard put an "s" in Lisp!?!" Marcy said loudly

"You have too much time on your hands kid you need a hobby, like mindless video games or something constructive like that" Hellboy said

"Like annoying the shit out of Manning!" Marcy asked hopefully

"I said constructive not destructive!" Hellboy said annoyed "No more sugar for you" Hellboy says just as the alarm went off.

_**:: CODE RED TEAMS ONE AND TWO BRIEFING ROOM IMMEDIATELY ! ::**_

"Have fun Red" Marcy says giving him a small wave.

"That means you too kid" Hellboy said pulling her up out of the chair by the back of her bibs

and heading for the Briefing.

Hellboy walked into the room just as Manning was starting.

"This really doesn't feel good so if you don't mind PUT ME DOWN !" Marcy yelled.

"Ok." Hellboy said letting go sending Marcy to the floor with a loud thud.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" Marcy yelled.

"Hey cool it kid, you said to put you down so I put you down" Hellboy replied smugly

"Cool this!" Marcy replied curtly grabbing his tail and encasing it in six inches of ice then getting up and sitting at the far end of the table next to Abe, Hellboy scowled at her as he wacked the end of his frozen tail on his stone hand breaking the ice off.


	9. Tk

SORRY BOUT THE WAIT, BUT HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER YAYYYY!

TK WILL MAKE HER DEBUT IN THIS CHAPTER!

OH by the way the little voices in my head will be frequenting the A.N's

* * *

Chapter 9

Tk

"Hey, security just found some kid in the snowbank next to the gate she's unconscious, and beat up pretty bad, we searched her for ID and, well, I think you might want to have a look." John Myers says to the professor.

"W-who's there? Where..." Tk begins to sputter when she wakes up three hours later.

"It's alright, you're safe, my name is Broom, Professor Broom." Professor Broom states.

"I'm from the Gineava Scientific & Medical Research Facility." Tk said.

"You're a bit young to be doing research for such a big lab, my name's John Myers." John said bringing in a cart of tea.

"I am the research." Tk said holding out her arm.

Name: Tk

Species: Shape-shifter

Specimen #: 794-20A

Security Level: High Priority

"I can only turn into animals, like a rabbit or something smaller than a large dog and that's it. Y..you're not gonna send me back, are you"

"No, we won't send you back, we'd like you to stay here, there are two other girls currently staying with us as well."

Broom spends the next few hours explaining things to Tk and introducing her.

* * *

I KNOW IT'S BEEN AWHILE SINCE THE LAST ONE I'M SORRY!

PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!

(hides undertable)

Lil' voice _Heyyyy! Wait a sec! Where'd you get that table from?_

Dragoneyes (peaks out from underfloor lengthtable cloth) This is my portable table!


	10. Normal life meets Tk

Hey! it's been a while since I last updated, I'm real sorry guys but here it is at long last!

* * *

Chapter 10

Normal Life Meets Tk

Tk Carefully climbed out of the ventilation shaft to Hellboy's room, thankful she could change shape at will, and ran back to the professor's library. Irma was there with Liz and Marcy sat next to Abe's tank turning the pages for him and reading her own book, the professor was there as well looking over some old documents.

"And just what are you up to, hmm?" The professor asked not even looking up from his work.

"Nothing. Oh and if anyone asks, I was here the whole time." Tk replied, taking a small remote from her pocket and pressing a button.

"Oh dear." Abe says just before-

"WHAT THE HELL!"

Everyone looks to Tk who's rolling on the ground laughing. Thundering footsteps are heard coming towards them.

"Time to go." Tk said transforming into a tiny gray bird and flying up into a darker part of the library and tucking herself away amongst the various objects, just as Hellboy came thundering in.

"Get your feathery ass down here bird!" Hellboy yelled.

"Why?" Tk asked from her safe perch as a bird. "As far as I can see you got what was comin' to ya, after what you did yesterday!"

"After what happened yesterday?" The professor asked.

"It was just a joke pop." Hellboy said.

"HOLDING ME UPSIDE DOWN WHILE I'M A BIRD AND HOLDING ME OVER YOUR CATS IS NOT A JOKE YOU BUTT MONKEY!" Tk screeched perching on Liz's head.

"You did what?" Liz said in outrage. "You tried to feed her to your cats?"

* * *

-2 days later-

"Big butt." a blue and green Macaw squawked. "You got a big fat butt."

"Shut your beak bird." Hellboy growled.

"Fat ass." the macaw squawked loudly, Liz trying to hide her amusement, snorted into her coffee.

"That's it!" Hellboy said getting up and reaching out for the bird with his right stone hand.

"Touch my bird and you'll wake up without a tail!" Tk yelled from the tank room where she was preparing for her first underwater session with Abe. "Sit with Liz bird, Liz there should be a piece of old canvas cloth and an apple in my pack, put bird on the cloth and give him the apple, that should keep him quiet, and a beer for big butt, that'll shut him up, for a minute."

Tk gets in the tank and transforms.

* * *

-two weeks later-

"Look out!" Tk cried hurling a knife straight into the monsters head, killing it. Hellboy gets up, storms over to Tk, grabs her roughly by the arm and drags her back to the truck.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Hellboy bellowed, shaking Tk.

"You're hurting me!" Tk whimpered trying to pull her arm free.

"You could have killed yourself! When I say stay put I mean STAY PUT!" Hellboy yelled.

"I was trying to help." Tk said.

"Help? You're just a damn kid! You can't help! Plus I don't need your help!" Hellboy replied.

"Red..." Liz started.

"Stay out of this Liz. This is between me and her." Hellboy said.

"You know what? The next time a monster is about to kill your sorry red ass, I'LL LET IT!" Tk yelled in anger, in one quick movement Hellboy's left hand made contact with Tk's cheek.

"RED!" Liz yelled in horror. Tk's eyes welled up with tears as she removed her locater tossed it to an agent, picked up her small pack and ran. Hellboy's about to follow her but he's held back.

"You've done enough Red." Liz said. Her tone accusing, as she and a few other agents went after Tk.

Tk stopped and took her cell out and dialed.

/ "Agent Clay here."/

"C ..Clay?" Tk stammered.

/ "Tk, is that you? What's wrong?"/

"Red." Tk sobbed.

/ "Red, is he alright?"/

"He hit me." Tk sobbed even harder.

/ "What! Where are you?"/

"5th and Argon. Can you come get me?" Tk asked.

/ "I'm on my way kid-o. just sit tight."/

-ten minutes later-

"Thanks Clay." Tk murmured as she climbed into the car.

"Why ..." Clay started to ask.

"I don't want to talk about it, I just want to go home." Tk whispered.

Tk went straight to her room when they arrived back at the bureau.

* * *

Reviews are always welcome!


	11. Maze of Uncertainty

Ok you lot chapter 11.

yes, it's ungodly short but just be thankful that I've even updated!

Last time I did update was January 10, 2006.

this update has been a long time coming!!

* * *

"You could have killed her Red!" Liz cried "You're stronger than she is."

"This never would have happened if she had listened" Hellboy replied as they stood outside the library "She-"

"was just trying to help." Liz said as she went down the hall.

* * *

Liz knocked softly on Tk's door as she pushed it open. Tk's room was sparsely furnished with the basics: a bed, desk, dresser, a reading lamp on a nightstand, bookshelf and small CD player, but that was it, there were no knick knacks or posters or anything that really personalized the room.

'like a prison.' Liz thought as she carefully sat down on the edge of Tk's bed. A small red leather bound book lay open next to Tk's curled up form, Liz smiled and marked the page with the red ribbon as she was closing the book she read a line,

'_It's a crystal, nothing more, but if you turn it this way it will show you your dreams. Do you want it?' _Liz shut the book and placed it on the nightstand.

"Night kiddo, tomorrow will be a better day." she whispered as she got up and turned off the lamp and left.

* * *

The next morning as Hellboy made his way towards the library he heard a lilting melody coming from one of the unused rooms he looked into the window on the door and his jaw dropped: Tk was dancing. He watched as she danced on point, without any shoes he noticed, he winced as she stumbled and swore under her breath as she rubbed her toes. He left the window and was halfway to the library when it hit him he grinned and quickly sought out Liz.

* * *

Review and I might just have a new chapter up in two or three weeks, ya never know! 


End file.
